Eternal Sorrow
by Rogue Blade
Summary: AU What happens when a vampire who wishes he was dead falls in love with two vampire hunters. Yaoi. Mobiumshipping. Lemons. Incest. There might be some rape later on. Don't like don't read. YYxYxA, MxM, RxB. Maybe JxS.
1. Prolog

RB: So I'm sorry but I'm giving up on Seeing the Truth for right now. I have major writers block.

Yugi: So what's this one about?

RB: Vampires

Yami: Cool

Atem: Wait who's the vampire and who's all in this?

RB: Nope not gona tell.

Yami: Why not?

RB: Cuz that'll ruin it.

Atem and Yami: *sexy pout* Pleeeeeease

RB: Oh Ra *blushes* NO

Yugi: You two leave her alone.

Yami: Sorry

Atem: At least tell us the pairing.

RB: Oh fine its Mobiumshipping happy? Now do the disclaimer.

Atem: Rogue Blade doesn't own YGO *whispers* or anything for that matter.

**Eternal Sorrow**

**Prolog **

It was late and she had to close the store tonight so by the time she was walking home it was dark out. As she walked she saw a small person slumped agents the wall. It looked like a young man. He wasn't wearing a shirt and had on a pair of blue leather pants. His tri-colored hair was in spiked and she could see his blonde bangs from where she was.

"Hay are you alright?" she asked as she walked up to him.

"Please leave me alone." His voice rang like a bell and it drew her closer. His hands clenched into fists.

"Are you…" but she didn't finish because he turned to face her and all she saw was the black depths of his eyes. She was paralyzed and couldn't so much as scream.

Then there were tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry" he said before he latched onto her neck and drank her life's blood. When he was done he lay her down and put her hands on her stomach. He held out his hand and a purple Hyacinth (1) appeared in it. He placed it in her hands and then ran off in to the dark tears of sorrow running down his face from his now amethyst eyes.

!

(1) A Hyacinth is a flower and it has a meaning but you'll have to wait till next chapter to know what it is.

RB: So that was short but it's just a prolog so…. What did you think?

Atem: What the hell who's the vampire Yami or Yugi and where am I.

RB: Atem just wait till I write more.

Yugi and Yami: Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

**RB: Gods in heaven I love you all. hizeezetoyou, I-Heart-Yami-Yugi, mslunarissa, PhantomBrat, phantomworks, Revpreg, CandyassGoth, goddess-chan123, the dark euphie, InsaneEvilLittleEmmy, greed of the homunculi, Angeldrkfire, ., and Imayami. You have no clue how happy your reviews made me. Also I'm so sorry this update is so late.**

**Rose: Oh shut up already. You're annoying the hell out of me.**

**Crystal: Let her be she's new to this.**

**Rose:*mutters* What ever I'm outa here.**

**Crystal:*runs after* You need anger management and I'm going to give it to you.**

**Yugi:*watches them go* Why did you even create them?**

**RB: I get lonely sometimes and they're fun to talk to.**

**Yami: You need help.**

**Atem: I think everyone knows that.**

**RB: Oh I for got to mention this before there's incest in this story btw. Now disclaimer please.**

**Yami: Rogue Blade doesn't own YGO.**

**Scene change = ~*~**

**Other end of the phone = Talking**

Eternal Sorrow

Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the Sennen house hold.

Bam!

Yep normal day alright. "I wonder who broke what." Atem said. He heard a deep laugh come from beside him. "Good morning Yami" Atem said to his twin brother/lover.

"Good morning Atem." Yami said.

"We should go make sure Bakura and Marik don't destroy our house." Atem said.

"Let Ryo and Malik do it." Yami said curling up in the covers next to Atem.

"Ryo's at work and Malik enjoys watching them fight remember." Atem lifted the covers to get up.

"Fine" Yami got up as well.

Yami and Atem Sennen looked exactly alike. They both had the same tri-colored hair that was in a star shape. It was black lined with crimson tips and blonde bangs some of them zigzagging up their hair. The only real differences were skin tone and eye color. Atem took after their father and his Egyptian heritage with his tan skin and deep crimson eyes. Yami took after their mother and her Japanese heritage with his pale skin and Violet eye's that had a light touch of crimson in them. They both wore black leather pants with a black tank top and an assortment of belts and buckles on their wrists, necks, and waist. Once they were done getting dressed they walked out of the room and down the stares into the living room which looked like a tornado had gone through. Bakura and Marik were on the floor hitting each other and Malik was standing in the door way to the kitchen laughing his head off.

"Do I even want to know why our living room has been destroyed?" Atem asked.

"I'll let you deal with them this time." Yami said shaking his head and walking to the kitchen to get some breakfast. He got two bowls, the cereal, and the milk and sat down. As he sat down he hared Atem yelling at Bakura and Marik. Malik was still by the door way snickering.

Atem walked in and stopped in front of him. "Stop laughing and help them clean that mess up." He said.

Malik stared at Atem incredibly. "Why should I? I didn't do it." He fussed

Atem glared. "You could have stopped them. Now go help."

"What ever." Malik pouted and walked out.

Atem sat down next to Yami and sighed. "I swear one day I'm going to end up killing them all." he said.

Yami snickered and pushed the second bowl of cereal he had made to Atem then turned on the kitchen TV to the news.

"…_was found this morning with no wounds on her body but paramedics say she died of blood loss…" _Yami looked at Atem and new they were both thinking the same thing. 'Vampire' _"… this is the forth victim to be laying on there back hands on there stomach with a purple Hyacinth in there hands. Are theses murders random? Is there a point be hind them? And should we be worried for our lives? Let's just hope the police find who ever is doing this before there's another killing. Back to yo…" _Yami turned off the TV. "We need to get them in here." He said pointing to the living room.

Atem nodded. "Bakura! Marik! Malik! Get in here!" he shouted.

"We didn't do anything" Bakura said as they all walked in.

"I don't care about that right now." Atem said.

They all looked confused for a second before realization hit them. "We have work to do don't we. Fill us in." Bakura said with a sadistic smile. But that's what you get from a house full of the best vampire hunters in the world.

Ryo was walking home after work at the homeless shelter, he worked from 9 to 5 each day, when he saw a young looking boy sitting in an alley with only pare of pants on and no shirt. It had started to get colder in the city recently and Ryo just couldn't leave him like that.

"Hay" he said softly and the boy looked up. "Oh Yugi what happened to you?" Ryo knew the boy from the shelter; he would come in every so often and look through the donated clothes because his always seemed to be ripped up.

Yugi looked up at Ryo and half smiled. "Nothing Ryo I'm fine." His voice was like a little bell as he mumbled a replied.

"Yugi you don't have a shirt on. Why don't you go to the shelter and get one?"

Yugi looked down. "I don't deserve any kindness."

Ryo bent down, Yugi flinched but Ryo pretended not to see it, and hugged him. "Yes you do Yugi." He let go of Yugi. "Please go get a shirt. It's cold out here and I don't want you to get sick."

"Ok" Yugi mumbled.

Ryo smiled and then his phone rang. "Hello"

"Hay Ryo hurry home tonight we have work to do." Ryo sighed.

"Ok Bakura I'll be there in a few minutes" he said.

"K love you baby. Bye"

"Love you too Kura. Bye" as he hung up he looked at Yugi and smiled. "I'll see you later Yugi. Go get a shirt ok."

"Sure"

"See ya" Ryo waved as he began to walk.

"Bye"

When Ryo got home all the hunters sat in the living room, which had been cleaned, and discussed the new vampire threat.

"This one is strange" Atem said first.

"How so?" Ryo asked.

"It sorrowful about what it does." Atem said.

Bakura sneered at Atem. "And how would you know that?"

"We looked up the meaning of the flower that was found with every body." Yami explained. "It means sorrow. I don't think this vampire wants to kill." Bakura and Marik looked skeptical, Malik looked indifferent, and Ryo looked hopeful.

After they were done going over what they found they went out on patrol. They heard a crash in a near by alley and went to check it out. When they got there they saw a young looking boy being choked by an older man with black wings but none of them moved. The reason? Because they could all see wings on the boy as well, but his were pure white not a dark color like most vampires wings.

'That boy looks familiar.' Ryo thought. Then as the two vampires moved in to the light of the street he noticed why. "Yugi!" he shouted startling the other hunters as he took his cross bow and shot at the man with the black wings, but before the arrow hit him he let go of Yugi and backed away. Ryo ran over to help Yugi.

"Ryo!" Bakura yelled after his boyfriend as he and the other hunters ran after him, but they weren't fast enough. Ryo had reached Yugi but had his back to the other vampire. "Ryo look out!" Bakura yelled.

What happened next stunned them all. Yugi grabbed Ryo and spun them around so he was facing the other vampire as he got closer. A stake appeared in Yugi's hand and he struck the vampire in the heart. They all watched as the vampire turned to dust. Yugi turned to Ryo and gave him a small smile before he fainted.

**RB: I'm so sorry about not updating sooner, but I suck at writing and I really am trying. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**RB: I would like to thank **

Angeldrkfire

InsaneEvilLittleEmmy

Hizeezetoyou

The Homunculi Twins

CandyassGoth

Lily887787

PhantomBrat

brokenwingedsatan

AfterLifeThereIsDeath

Roza17

Aekm14

Arzanian Joy

PandaEars96

Light-Dark Forever Hikari Girl

**for reviewing and thanks to who favorited. It means a lot to me. Also I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update.**

**My Scene change didn't work last time so let's try this. Scene change = YuGiOh**

**Warning: Mentions of rape and torture. **

Eternal Sorrow

Chapter 2

Ryo caught Yugi before he hit the ground. It was silent for a moment after Yugi fainted.

"What the hell just happened? How the hell do you know this blood sucker Ryo?" Bakura asked.

"His name is Yugi." Ryo snapped.

"I don't give damn what its name is." Bakura snapped back. "You could have died Ryo."

"Yugi is a HE Bakura." Ryo Yelled.

"Hay guys clam down." Yami said. "You're being loud. You'll cause a scene and we don't need that." He said calmly.

"Yami's right. We should go back to the house." Atem said.

"What about Yugi?" Ryo asked "We can't just leave him here."

"We'll bring him with use. We can put him in the basement. There is a bed and room for him to move around down there." Atem said

"Ok" Ryo said as he picked Yugi up, his wings had retracted into his back as he had fainted, and started for the house.

**YuGiOh (It really doesn't say much about it but if you really don't want to read anything about rape or torture then go to the next scene change)**

_It was dark, he hated the dark. It was cold, he hated the cold. Pain there was so much pain. It hurt, he hurt, everywhere. His back hurt from where the wipe had hit it and his feet hurt from the hot coals that had been pressed to them. He wanted it to stop. He just wanted the pain to go away. He flinched when he heard a door opening. He tried to move in to a corner but the silver chains around his wrists and ankles sapped his strength and bound him to the spot. The clack of foot steps scared him more than anything. Because it meant there was more pain coming. He felt cold hands grab his bare skin and he whimpered. He tried to get away but the hand just pushed his face to the ground and spread his legs apart. It was then that he really started to struggle. This was different and had never happened before. Something pressed against his entrance and he started to beg. _

"_P-p-le-ase. S-stop. S-sto-p i-it." Then there was a white hot pain worse than any he had already been feeling. _

He screamed and screamed until he was shaken awake to see a head of white hair.

**YuGiOh**

When they had gotten back to the house Ryo carried Yugi down to the basement. As Ryo was laying Yugi on the bed the rest of the other hunters came into the room.

"Ryo, how do you know this vampire?" Atem asked.

Ryo looked over his shoulder at the other hunters. "He comes into the shelter from time to time. I didn't know he was a vampire until tonight when I saw his wings in the alley." He said with a sigh.

"Don't most of the people that go to the shelter go for food?" Yami asked.

"Yes, but some also need clothes or a place to sleep." Ryo said. "The few times I've seen Yugi at the shelter it's always because he needs clothes. His are always torn." Ryo looked at his hands. "I always thought that it was gangs or something else but after what we saw tonight I….." he hesitated.

"What Ryo?" Atem asked. "What's wrong?"

"I feel like I could have done more to help him." He said. "I mean I've noticed that he flinches whenever I touch him."

"You don't think he could have been raped do you?" Malik asked.

"It's a possibility." Ryo said sadly.

Suddenly Yugi began to fidget and whimper in his sleep. "P-p-le-ase. S-stop. S-sto-p i-it." All the hunters looked at the young looking boy on the bed. Then he let out an ear shattering scream.

Ryo was at Yugi's side in an instant. "Yugi wake up." Ryo said as he shook him. Yugi's eyes flew open and he just stared at Ryo. "Yugi are you ok?" he asked.

Yugi stared for a little bit before he remembered what had happened earlier that night. Yugi sat up abruptly. "Ryo are you ok? Ushio didn't hurt you did he?" Yugi asked quickly as he scanned Ryo's body without touching him. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked in a scared little whisper.

Ryo, along with the other hunters, was surprised by all the frantic questions. "Yugi I'm fine. I'm not hurt." He said trying to calm Yugi down.

Yugi seemed to relax at Ryo's words. "That's good." He said as he closed his eyes in relief.

"Yugi are you ok?" Ryo asked. Yugi looked up as if he were about to say something but stopped as he looked behind Ryo with scared eyes. Ryo noticed and tried to comfort him. "Yugi it's ok their not going to hurt you. This is Malik, Marik, Yami, Atem, and Bakura." He said as he pointed to each of them.

Even with Ryo's reassuring tone Yugi was still staring at the hunters with fear. "Y-your h-hunters aren't you?" Yugi asked nervously.

"That's right you little blood sucker." Bakura said harshly.

Yugi flinched at the harsh tone. "Bakura shut up!" Ryo said as he glared at his boyfriend. Ryo looked back at Yugi and spoke softly. "Yes Yugi we are vampire hunters and we know you're a vampire." Yugi's body started to shake with fear as Ryo spoke. "Yugi we won't hurt you but we need you to answer some questions can you do that?"

Yugi looked up at Ryo. "Ok" He said quietly. "I'll answer your questions but can you do something for me?" He asked pleadingly.

"What is it Yugi?" Ryo asked.

"Please after I've answered your questions…. Please kill me?"

**RB: Ok so most of you probably want to kill me right now. I mean I haven't updated in months, my chapters are short as hell, and I just left a bad cliffhanger. I'm seriously sorry this is taking so long. I love reviews just to let you know (smiling enthusiastically). Also please take a look at the one shot Psycho Kitty I have recently posted. Thank you all for your support. **


	4. Chapter 3

**RB: Oh my so many reviews. It makes me so happy that this story has so many already being as small as it is. I ask that you understand that I have no intention to leave the story but it may take me awhile to update since I'm writing it as I go. Actually I guess it's a good thing I'm back in school and completely alone in my B day second block study block/lunch. It gives me a time to just sit and think. Also I have no confidence in my writing. I personally think it sucks but if you like it I'll continue. Well I guess you should read and see what you think of it. **

**By the way I have a beta now. My friend XLizardXQueenX decided I needed one so she volunteered. **

Eternal Sorrow

Chapter 3

Atem stepped forward. "Why would you ask that Yugi?" he asked.

Yugi looked straight at Atem. "Would you want to continue living if your life was filled with nothing but pain and sorrow?" Everyone remained silent for a few minutes. "You had questions you wanted to ask?" he asked looking at Ryo.

"Yes we did," he said. "We already know that silver weakens vampires and that if you pierce a vampire's heart with anything hard enough they will turn to dust. Also we know they have wings, fangs, and super fast reflexes," he explained. "Are there other things we should know?" he asked.

"Vampires eyes turn black when they are in desperate need of blood, and when the eyes are black their voice becomes a lure to humans no matter what they say." Yugi explained. His eyes looked sad when he spoke next. "If a vampire doesn't consume blood before their eyes turn black, the blood lust takes over and the vampire will feed without control until they're full."

"The five people found with hyacinths this last month, was that you?" Yami asked.

"Yes. I can only go five days before the blood lust takes over my body," Yugi said sadly.

"Have you ever tried something that won't kill? Like taking blood from a blood bank or animals?" Ryo asked.

"That wouldn't work," Yugi said.

"Why not?" Ryo asked.

"Because I've tried," Yugi said. "They both make a vampire get sick and have to drink fresh blood sooner."

"What about not draining the person and just taking a little?" Malik asked.

Yugi shook his head. "That would be a fate worse than death," he said sadly.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because vampires have venom. As soon as they bit into the skin its released. If the vampire stops feeding, the human will start to change. The only exception to that is that vampires mate," Yugi explained.

"What do you mean by that?" Atem asked.

"Each vampire has a mate, but even if that vampire bites their mate, they won't change. Vampire venom doesn't affect their mate unless the mate wants to change."

"What about your wings?" Yami asked. "I mean, why are yours white when most vampires wings are black?"

"The wings of a vampire reflect their soul. The darker the wings, the more malicious and evil the intentions of the vampire are. The lighter the wings, the more pure their intentions are." Yugi explained.

"Where did you get the stake you killed the vampire with earlier?" Ryo asked. "It almost seemed like it appeared out of nowhere."

"That's the one thing besides the wings that is different about all vampires; each vampire has a special power which also reflects their soul. I can do something most people call flaring **(1)**. I just have to think of anything I want and concentrate on it, but it has to be thought with good intentions." Yugi said as he held his hand out and a purple hyacinth appeared in it.

"How is a stake intending to kill a good thought?" Bakura asked skeptically.

Yugi could tell Bakura didn't like or believe him. He didn't blame him at all; vampires weren't trust worthy even if they were good. He could barely trust himself half the time, but he still had to try and make him believe him. "Because I didn't want Ryo to die," he said. It was silent for a minute before everything changed. Suddenly Yugi inhaled deeply and curled in on himself.

"Yugi are you ok?" Ryo asked anxiously. Yugi stayed curled up and shook his head. "Yugi what's wrong?" Ryo put his hand on Yugi's shoulder only to have Yugi shake it off.

"Kill me." Yugi said quietly. They all felt a pull to Yugi when he spoke.

"Shit." Bakura said as he pulled Ryo behind him.

Yugi looked up his black eye's focusing on Bakura. Yugi's eyes shifted to Bakura's hand and a silver stake appeared in it. "Do it, please, I don't want to hurt any of you!" Yugi begged. They all felt the pull again and tried to ignore it.

Bakura looked at Yugi's sad black eyes then down at the stake in his hand. He looked back up and nodded. "Ok," he said.

Yugi smiled sadly and sat up strait. 'Thank you' he mouthed not wanting to speak. Bakura raised the hand with the stake and brought it down hard and fast.

**(1) ****Flaring** **– an ability to flare construct, in other words, to make it visible to the naked eye. (It was the closes thing I could find to what I was looking for.)**

**RB: I'm sorry it's so short. I've been trying to make them longer. My story's never sound right to me but people say they like them so I try my best to make it good. Well please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. My next chapter might be up sooner than the last few. No promises though.**

**~~Beta's comments - - Im sure it would be better to have an actual beta reader from the beta section look this over, but I've done my best. Now excuse me while I go beat proper punctuation into my best friend here… Typing this up at 2am is no excuse!**


	5. Chapter 4

**RB: Thank you ****Angeldrkfire, winged sapphire wolf, CandyassGoth, InuYoiushi, samaurai, Madam Jokudaim Kanaya Maryam, **

**The sweetheart, Doragon-chan, manga-girl-freak, YaoiFanFreak, . , Sweetbunny93, HeartXCrossbones, Calendula's Harmony, ShotaroxPhillip,****PandaEars96, Fallinghikari, Mukuro234, Moongirl12121, YamiNoIcexIcuo, nobaru rei, Dakota51, and all the anons for your reviews. Please forgive me I seriously didn't mean to take so long righting this chapter.**

**My friend XLizardXQueenX is my beta so if anything is wrong now it's her fault. **

**Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

_**YuGiOh = **_**scene change**__

**/Yugi mind link/**

**\Yami mind link\**

**/Atem mind link\**

Eternal Sorrow

Chapter 4

Seconds before the stake hit Yugi's heart Atem grabbed Bakura's hand and stopped the impact from happening.

"Don't" Atem said dangerously.

"What the hell is wrong with you Atem?" Bakura yelled. "If we don't kill him the blood lust will take over and I don't know about you but I don't want to die or be a vampire," he said angrily.

"He doesn't deserve to die," Yami said, moving to stand in front of Yugi with Atem. Yami looked back at Yugi, who had been staring blankly for some time. "Yugi," he said gently. "Yugi can you hear me?" He gently reached out and grabbed Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi reacted as soon as Yami's hand touched his shoulder. Within seconds he had his fangs in Yami's arm; as soon as the blood hit his tongue he felt a strange pull in his mind, but he ignored it. /Shit not again. Why didn't he just let Bakura kill me?/ Yugi thought as he tried to make himself stop, but his body want listening to him. /Dammit!/

Yami didn't know what to think when he heard Yugi's thoughts, but was soon snapped out of his shock when he noticed Yugi was crying. \Yugi it's ok,\ he said calmly in his head.

Yugi's eyes snapped open when he heard Yami's words in his head. /You can… but that's…/ he stuttered, unable to even think straight.

Yami smiled. \I think it means we're your mates.\

/We?/ Yugi asked, confused.

/Yes, we,\ Atem said as he sat next to Yugi on the bed.

Yugi could feel the flow of blood was starting to slow, so he forced himself to stop. He held on to Yami's arm and watched as the bite marks healed. Yami shivered as he watched Yugi lick the excess blood off his arm where the wound once was.

\Atem,\ Yami said, looking at his brother. \You can feel it right?\

/Yes,\ Atem said. Turning to Yugi he asked, /Yugi you're still thirst, right?\

Yugi looked up at Atem. /N-No I'm fine./ He looked away nervously. Atem gently grabbed Yugi's chin and turned his head to face him.

/Yugi please don't lie to us, we just want to help you,\ he said sweetly.

/O-Ok, but,/ Yugi's eyes darted between his newfound mates and the rest of the hunters. /C-Can they p-please leave this time?/ he asked quietly.

"Can everyone leave please?" Yami asked.

"Yami are you ok?" Malik asked. "I mean he just drank from you, and we know that anyone bitten by a vampire will change!"

"Unless you are its mate, "Ryo said. "Are you?"

"We both are," Atem said. "And he still needs blood, but he doesn't want you all to see so please leave."

"How do you know what he wants?" Bakura asked. "He hasn't said a word."

"We can hear each other's thoughts now," Yami said. "Now please leave?" he added nicely.

Everyone nodded and turned around to go back up the stairs. Ryo was the last to leave, and before he closed the door, he smiled at the three sitting on the bed. After the door shut, Atem leaned over and put his arm in front of Yugi.

"Go ahead," he said sweetly.

Yugi gently held Atem's arm and tried to make the bite as painless as possible. It was different this time. Every time he fed since he was made, it had been when the blood lust took over. This time he was only feeding because he needed it and the experience was completely different. He didn't know if this was what happened normally when a vampire fed of if it was the fact that he was feeding from one of his mates, but he could heat Atem's heart beat and all the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

Again Yugi could feel the flow of blood beginning to slow, and took his fangs from Atem's arm. He waited for the wound to heal before he licked the excess blood from Atem's arm. With the warmth of his mates next to him and their blood now running through him, Yugi started to fall asleep.

Atem felt Yugi dosing through their link, so he hugged him and proceeded to lie down. Yami laid down on the other side of Yugi, and placed his arms around him. They soon started to fall asleep as well.

_**YuGiOh**_

As Ryo walked up the stairs from the basement, he started to feel exhausted from everything that had happened that night. He started to walk to his and Bakura's bedroom. On the way he passed Marik and Malik's room and saw Malik passed out on the bed. He decided to take a shower before going to bed. He walked into his room and headed for the attached bathroom. He stripped and turned the shower on to an almost scalding hot and just let it relax his muscles. Ryo jumped in surprise when a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind. He looked over his shoulder to see his boyfriend's white hair. Bakura had his arms wrapped tightly around Ryo and buried into Ryo's back.

"Bakura is something wrong?" Ryo asked. Bakura's arms squeezed Ryo a little tighter.

"Don't ever run off like that again," It was meant to sound like a threat, but ended up sounding more like a plea. Ryo could hear the fear in Bakura's voice. Fear for his safety.

"I won't," he promised, also apologizing for scaring his love. Bakura removed his arms so he could grab the shampoo and started to wash Ryo's hair. Ryo gave a relaxed sigh as Bakura's fingers massaged his scalp. When Bakura was done, Ryo stepped under the water and washed it out.

**(Lemon starts here)**

As Ryo stepped out from under the water, Bakura poured the body wash on his hands and started to rub it onto Ryo's shoulders. He moved slowly down one arm, then the other. As Bakura moved to his back, Ryo felt his body start to heat up. When Bakura's hands got to his hips, he felt his blood go south. Before going down any farther, Bakura turned Ryo around and started working on his chest. As Bakura rubbed the soap on Ryo's chest he 'accidentally' rubbed his nipples. Ryo gasped and started to blush because of how much this aroused him. Bakura's hands moved slowly down Ryo's stomach. Ryo placed his hands on Bakura's to stop him.

"Not in here," he said gently. He kissed Bakura softly before he spoke softly again. "Let's get in the bed before you make me lose my ability to stand."

Bakura smirked evilly. "You asked for it," he said. They finished taking their shower and drying off. Then Bakura lifted Ryo off his feet and carried him to their bed. He started to kiss Ryo slowly and passionately. His hands found their way to Ryo's nipples and started to play with them. He started to kiss his way down Ryo's neck, over his collarbone, and down to his nipple. As Bakura started to play with the nipple in his mouth his free hand started to trail down and across Ryo's stomach.

"Bakura," Ryo moaned, as Bakura's hand got teasingly close to his penis but didn't touch it. "Please!" he begged. Ryo felt disappointed as he felt Bakura's hand leave his body, but then felt a jolt of excitement when he felt fingers against his lips. Ryo sucked Bakura's fingers into his mouth as Bakura switched from sucking on one nipple to the other.

When Bakura felt his fingers were coated enough, he took them from Ryo's mouth and started to stretch him. Ryo started to moan more frequently as he was being stretched. Bakura removed his finger and smiled when he heard Ryo whimper at the loss. Bakura kissed Ryo, then began to slowly push in. He paused when he reached the hilt to allow Ryo to adjust, but growled when he felt Ryo push back. He started a slow, hard pace, smiling when Ryo started to gasp.

"Bakura- harder- please!" Ryo begged as he tried to push back into Bakura's thrusts. Bakura obeyed, his hard, fast paced thrusts making Ryo have to grip the bed to stay in one place. Ryo moved one of his hands down to grab himself, but his hand was knocked away by Bakura's.

"Bakura please I'm-" Ryo started to beg again but was silenced when Bakura bent over and kissed him.

"Me too," Bakura said as he grabbed Ryo's manhood. He started to stroke at the same pace of his thrusts, and could feel how close he was.

"Bakura!" Ryo screamed as his release hit him.

"Ryo," Bakura gasped as he released inside of him. They both lay there in each others arms as they came down from the high of release. Ryo felt Bakura's arms tighten around him.

"I love you," he whispered in Ryo's ear. "Please don't ever do that to me again, Ryo. Please!" He begged in a strangled voice.

Ryo's arms tightened around Bakura. "I won't. I promise, Bakura. I love you."

Bakura kissed Ryo as he pulled out and got up to grab the covers to pull over them. "Not as much as I love you."

**(Lemon ends here)** _**YuGiOh**_

The office was dark as the man was sitting behind the desk, looking out the window. He heard a knock on the door and turned towards it.

"Enter," he said.

"Master Ushio has yet to report," the guard said.

The man looked back out the window. "Then he is most likely dead."

"Would you like to send me, master? I would not fail you."

"No, Croquet, I shall go myself."

"Are you sure master?"

"Yes," the man smiled back at his servant. "He cannot fight me."

**~~Beta's comments - - Correction: all errors in the story are mine. I try to resist correcting the AN! I take back what I said last time though- typing at 2am is actually only half an excuse. I can understand that one, because this time she wrote it and had me type it up. At 2am. Then she went to bed… But it's done now! Hope you enjoyed~ I'll pester her for the next one, but please, by all means, LEAVE A REVIEW AND HELP ME ANNOY HER INTO WRITING YOUR NEXT CHAPER!**


End file.
